


Ready, Action!

by Mclovely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternative Universe- Film Industry, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I dont know if i should tag kaia and claire's relationship yet so i wont, I will add tags as i go i swear, John Dies, Photographer Sam, Sam Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Supportive Dean, fucking whataburger man, my anxiety ridden bean, oh nooo, tad too late but john beats up sam like once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: John Winchester got out of the army and into the film business after meeting Mary.After Mary died however, he'd changedSam and Dean are raised into the film industry.(Film Crew AU)





	1. Prologue

Sam was four when he was brought onto his Dad's set, for his at-the-time project. The babysitter for the boys quit on short notice and ever since mom had died, John had been overly protective of his kids, some would say to an abusive degree.

Of course, the set of a horror movie is no place for a kid. Not with all the terrifying costumes and expensive props.

Sam had waddled his way out of John's office and straight into one of the clowns, bloodied and nasty for camera.

The actor hadn't meant to scare the living shit out of a toddler, so when Sam had started crying his eyes out, the actor ran his ass out of the warehouse so fast he forgot he was wearing makeup and ended up being hit by an oncoming bus.

Dean, who was 8 at the time, found his brother crying outside his Dad's office. The older brother brought his sibling into the office and cuddled him until they both ended up passed out on the floor.

 

John wrapped up for the day and entered his office to his children sleeping, hand in hand. Boy, did it tug at John's heart strings.

 

Dean turned 18 when he got the Impala for himself. Of course there was rules, make sure to drive Sam to school, if you stop for food don't eat in the car, etc. etc. In all actuality Dean probably had brought more women to the backseat than Dad had during the 25 years he had her.

Dean's favorite was a girl named Becky, C-cups with a small waist and thick thighs and ass. She was also very vocal and left scratch marks down Dean's back. It hurt like a sonovabitch the next day.

 

Sam ended up working with the sound guy after school, and was almost as good as the professional.

Dean became Dad's henchman, getting him drinks and food and bringing him scripts and going back and forth.

Sam walked up to his brother while he was on one of these missions. "De, can I talk to you?"

Dean stopped and looked at Sam, "Yeah, what's up Sammy?"

"Dean, I don't think you should be doing a PA's job. Especially Dad's, he already has tw-"

Dean snorted, "Sammy, I know but it's just something to do between-"

"Women?" Sam deadpanned.

Dean shook his head, "Nah, it's something to do between jobs. The garage doesn't want me around while we film because liability or something, just let me busy my hands while I wait for us to wrap up 'Clown Massacre 2', alright?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just, be careful ok? You know how dad is."  
Dean nodded and moved to wrap an arm around his brother and pull him in for a semi-hug. (Hard to hug someone when you have a cardboard tray of coffee in one hand.)  
Sam slipped his arms around his brother's waist, and lightly squeezed.

Dean waited for Sam to let go before attempting to go back to their dad.

 

Sam walked into Dad's office to retrieve his camera, when he opened to door he wasn't surprised. His dad was drunk passed out on his desk with his flask spilling all over his, most likely, important papers. Sam walked over to the small closet and dug out his camera bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He checked the bag to make sure his camera was in there, with his hands and lens. He nodded and zipped it up and made his way out of the booze-smelling room.

Dean was walking in his direction as Sam closed the door behind him. Sam raised a hand to stop his brother, "Dad drank himself to sleep, so unless it is of life threating importance, Dean, just let him sleep."

  
Dean scratched the back of his head nervously, "Actually, I was looking for you. You wanna go for some lunch?"

Sam relaxed his shoulders, "Yeah, actually, that sounds great."

Dean pointed at Sam's bag, "What's that for?"

Sam flushed, "You know that camera I really wanted a couple years ago? The one I wanted for my 15th birthday?" Dean nodded, it was the one thing he had been hoping for the entire year, Dean wanted to get him a camera but Dad had worked him to death. Sam swallowed, "Well, I had been saving up money for the job I had down at Benny's, and I bought it."

Dean smiled, "Nice, if you ever need a model, call me dude."

Sam snorted, "I'm hungry dude, we can talk about my filmography while we eat."

Dean nodded, "Where do you wanna eat, Sam?"

 

Sam adjusted the lens on the camera and looked up to see Dean, fork shoved in his mouth, staring at the camera. He pulls the fork out and chews.

Sam took a pic of the parking lot, and looked at it, then adjusted. Dean pointed his fork at the camera, "Sammy, how much was that thing?"

Sam mumbled something, Dean leaned closer, "What was that?"

Sam placed the camera down and picked up his glass of water, "400 for the camera, 30 for the bag, 20 for each lens. So, 450." He took a sip as Dean choked on his fries.

"Sam, how often di-"

"Everyday Dean, I worked 2 different jobs. One over the weekends at the diner, from lunch to closing. And over the week I worked at the gas station, and sometimes the laundry mat for a couple hours. Only if Kevin was out, that is."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the bench, "I could've done something dude, worked some to help you."

Sam shook his head, "You were busy being Dad's PA."

Dean took a breath, "You know I could have helped."

Sam bit his lip, "I'm making a portfolio, as per request of my guidance counselor."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

Sam sunk in his seat, "He wants me to get into a good fine arts college."

Dean pressed his head into his hand, "You know what Dad'll say when he hears about this?"

Sam nodded, "Its why I'm not saying anything until I get a letter saying I made it in. But that doesn't stop me from making a portfolio to send to Mr. Rairey."

"Sam, I'm not going to tell Dad anything. Ok?" Dean said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "But I'm not too sure this is a good idea, in all honesty."

Sam nodded, "I know, but Dean, you know I've never been interested in the film industry. That I've had other things I wanna do."

Dean looks at the waitress as she comes to grab the empty plates, "Thank you."

She nods, "I'll be getting you the check soon."

Dean turns back to Sam as she walks away, "I know, it's just. . ."

Sam leans forward on the table, "I'd like to take pictures of you, and of the sets, and of this town. That way, if, and Dean, it's a big if, I go to any college, ok?"

Dean leaned forward to meet his brother, "Seriously?"

Sam felt the tug of a smile on his lips, "Yeah, and if I don't you could use them to get into acting school."

Dean threw his head back in a laugh as the waitress came back with the check. Dean grabbed the small leather book and opened it, "16 dollars," Dean looked up, "Wanna split it?"

Sam reached for his wallet, "You going to tip?"

Dean nods as he pulls out a five and couple ones.

Sam grabs his camera and bag and stands. Dean follows, leaving a two dollar tip in the book.

 

Dean pulled the car into a field of sunflowers. Dean got out of his car, leaving the car on. They had driven four hours, the sun was setting. (Because in the winter, after 5 it became pitch black.)

Sam and Dean had settled on the front hood, it was warm, great for the cold winds blowing in.

Dean took a breath and laid down on the warm metal, the car purring under them, "Didn't think I'd lose my brother to college."

Sam snorted, "You know, you have a car right?"

Dean closed his eyes, "True, you know that Dad could have wired the car."

Sam quietly pulled his camera out, and focused it on his brother's relaxed face, "Not wrong, De."

Sam flicked the flash off and clicked a picture of his brother in bliss. Dean hummed, "You could have asked, Sammy."

Sam chuckled and settled down next to his brother, placing his camera back in the bag, "Yeah, but then you would have pulled a terrible pose. I don't like when people fake it for the camera."

Dean shifted to look over at his brother, and peered through heavy eyelids, "I know what you mean." Dean met his brothers eyes, "Isn't your 17th birthday coming up?"

Sam hums, "Yeah, in almost 6 months. Its why Rairey wants me to make my portfolio, why Dean?"

Dean turns to lay on his back again, "You wanna go anywhere special for it?"

Sam stared at his brother, "Like where?"

Dean shrugged, "Never been to New York right? Or maybe Boston, we got 5 months to plan."

Sam chuckled, and let the smile cross his face, "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Sam says, "for this."

Dean shrugs again, "Don't know what you mean."

Sam took a breath, "You know what I mean, jerk."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I do, bitch."

 

John was furious. He had found the letter from the college. Technically it was Sam's fault for working overtime and not being home to intercept the letter.

Dad threw a lamp across the room, it shatter in a million pieces, some sticking into Sam, "Sam! You went behind my back! To get into a stupid art school!"

Sam swallowed. Sure, he'd gotten into many arguments with his father, but this one was 5 depths of hell different.

Dean wasn't home, and he wouldn't be for another hour. Dad sent him on a shopping for groceries. Dad grabbed Sam by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall, shaking the pictures of Mary and him. "You know better,"

Dad raised a fist and brought it down into his son's face. "You're a disappointment, I hope you know that. Mary would have hated to have you as her son."

There was another hit to Sam's face. The boy whimpered, "Please, stop."

John hit him again, his knuckles have started to bleed, "Dean probably would have had a happy life without you, just me and him and Mary. He probably hates you, for killing his mom."

"Stop," Sam whispered, feeling his face start to swell.

"Dean doesn't appreciate you being around," John hissed into Sam's ear, "Said he wanted to dump you when we were moving three years ago. That you'd be a better speed bump then a brother."

John punched a hole in the wall next to Sam's head, "Oh look, the baby's crying. If you're going to runaway to college then don't come crawling back."

John threw Sam to the ground, kicked him once in the ribs and walked out of the house. Most likely getting into the car to go to a bar.

 

Sam didn't know how long he laid there for, must have been long enough for Dean to finish his shopping, because the door opened and Sam was still lying there, on the carpet with a broken nose, maybe a fractured rib, and bruises littering his face.

Dean threw the grocery bags on the couch and ran up and kneeled down next to Sam. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam remained quiet, his brother pulled him up into a seat position. Dean's eyes flickered across Sam's face, trying to pick apart what happened.

Sam mumbled, a breathy sound, "Dad."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Why, he wouldn't go off like this without a reason."

Sam nodded in the direction of the torn up acceptance letter, "He found out, De."

Dean pulled his brother into a hug, "It's ok, I'm here Sammy. No one's going to hurt you, I got you."

Sam lightly nodded, pressing his face closer into Dean's shoulder. "Dean. . ."

Dean made a shushing noise, "Come on, I'll take you to Bobby's house."

Sam nuzzles into Dean's neck, "Dean, he's kicking me out."

Dean stiffened, "Well, Bobby can take care of you while you figure this whole college thing out right?"

Sam nodded, noticing how Dean's shirt was progressively getting wet. He didn't know when he started to cry.

Dean had started to rub circles into Sam's back, "You can tell me the rest when we get to Bobby's ok? Let's just go pack up, yeah?"

Sam tried to slow his breathing. "Y-yeah," he breathed out, words catching in his throat.

 

Dean pulled into Bobby's driveway, and turned off the car and looked over at his brother. Sam had fallen asleep against the window, lightly snoring.

Dean got out of the car and pulled Sam's bag out. Bobby opened the front door for Dean, "What's the matter, boy?"

Dean sighed and walked towards the guest bedroom, "Dad found Sam's acceptance letter and freaked. He kicked him out."

"That bad?" Bobby asked, as Dean walked back out from room.

"Bobby, I don't know the full story but he beat the shit out of Sam," Dean says, walking out to get Sam. "Its so bad, I think he might have broken a rib, but he's bruised and has a broken nose."

Bobby shook his head, "Should I call Jody?"

Dean stopped before opening the door, "I'll deal with it, ok?"

Bobby nodded, "Alright, son. You showing up tomorrow for dinner?"

Dean opened the passenger's door, "I might stay the night tonight depending on Sam."

"I'm heading to bed, lock up if you leave alright," Bobby said, heading back into the house.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed lightly, "Sammy, come on. We're here."

Sam mumbled and groaned as he woke up, "m-what?"

Dean let out a breathy laugh, "We're at Bobby's. Come on, you haven't eaten right?"

Sam nodded, and stretched in the passenger seat. "What are going to make? Toastable waffles?"

Dean chuckled, "I was thinking leftover spaghetti, Bobby might have some left."

Sam hums and crawls out of the car, hissing as the cold stung his face.

Dean winced, not enjoying his brother's agony. "Come on, let's go eat."

 

Sam and Dean were sitting next each other on the couch eating some spaghetti from two nights ago. Dean was turned, staring at his brother as they ate in silence. The left side of Sam's face was bruised, his eye was swollen shut and his breathing was shallow.

Sam's grazed snapped up from his food to the wall, "Did you grab my camera?"

Dean nodded, "I know Dad would bust it if he found it. It's in your new room."

Sam relaxed, "Thanks."

"Do you wanna go to New York City?" Dean blurted out.

Sam looked over at his brother, "You still on that? It's been a year."

Dean nods and shifted over closer to Sam, "I feel like you'd get some amazing shots while your there."

Sam chuckled and placed the empty plate down on the coffee table. "You wanna know what happened right?" Dean nodded, "Only if you tell me something first."

Dean nodded again, and pulled his legs up under him, "What's up?"

Sam swallowed and let out a broken and breathy, "Do you blame me for Mom's death?"  
Dean blinked, taking in what his brother told him, "No! Dude, who told you I did?"

Sam mumbled, "Nothing, I just." Sam took in a shaky breath, "He, ripped it up. Hit me, threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach."

Dean growled, "I'm kicking that asshole so far into the ground."

Sam shifted, "Can you stay?"

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around Sam, bringing him into a hug. Dean murmured, "What did he say?"

Sam whimpered, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Dean hummed, "Alright, then don't." He paused, "So, do you wanna go to NYC, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, where he was pressed against where neck met shoulder. "I wanna get out of California, Dean."

Dean placed his chin on the top of Sam's head, "Alright, then let's go to New York next month."

Sam shifted in Dean's arm, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

 

Dean shifted in the motel bed and turned to see Sam, shoes laced, clothes on, as he adjusted his camera.

Sam smiled, "Morning Dean, we going to walk to park? Or we going to Coney Island?"

Dean turned back over, "How about we go back to sleep?"

Sam chuckled, "I got you eggs and bacon from the small diner down the street."

Dean sat up, "Pass me some bacon, bitch."

Sam grabbed the Styrofoam box of eggs and bacon, with a plastic fork. "Here dude, it's 7:48 anyways, we don't have to head out for another hour if you want."

Dean opened the box and shoveled the eggs into his mouth, sighing in content from the rather good diner food.

Sam sat next to Dean with his camera and started to scroll through the pictures he's taken the past week of road tripping. They'd stopped in the Grand Canyon, the Calico Ghost Town, stopped in Texas for a day, so Sam had taken a ton of pictures already.  
Dean pointed at the camera, "Got any photos of the ghost town? Or the museum in Illinois?"

Sam scrolled and found an aesthetic shot of the ghost town, and a couple pictures of the Science Museum. Dean hummed, "Looks good, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it, so if it shows up again that's why! I'm proofreading the chapters before posting a new one.  
>  -Love Blue


	2. "Dad's Dead, Sam."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's three years of college, and Dean's three years in Cali end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused about the timeline, leave a comment and I'll come help you!

Dean pulled into the college parking lot, Sam practically bouncing in his seat.

Dean smiled and put the car in park, "If you ever get kicked out, you know who to call."

Sam nodded and got out. He opened the back door and reached into the backseat for his suitcase and backpack. "And if you ever need headshots for your acting career, you know who to call."

Dean laughed, "Alright, dude. God, I feel like a soccer mom dropping her kid off for their first day of school."

Sam threw his backpack on and leaned through the rolled down window of the passenger's door. "Cause you are Dean. Minus the minivan, you have more class."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Thanks dude."

Sam tapped the inside of the door, "Hey, can you leave the whole. . . y'know, Dad thing, behind us til I'm done with college."

Dean nodded, and put his car in drive. "Sammy, don't get arrested cause I am not driving all the way up to New York again to bust your ass out. And if you ever get a girlfriend, or boyfriend, I don't judge, call. I want every detail. And just call in general, ok?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah, dude. I'll call. Bye, jerk."

Dean smiled, "See ya, bitch."

  

Sam walked into the building, as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

There was a pretty blonde at the card table, who looked at Sam as he walked in, "That your boyfriend?"

Sam shook his head, "No, what's your name?"

She smiled, "I should be asking you that mister."

"Sam Winchester," Sam said, waiting for his key.

"Well, Sam," she said handing him a packet, "I'm Jessica, but most people call me Jess."

Sam was sat on the bed, fiddling with his camera when his roommate walked in.

He met Sam with an abrasive look, "Are you one of those people that put up a curfew and will get pissed if I don't do the assigned homework?"

Sam shook his head, "I grew up with a brother four years older than me, I know the feeling though."

The guy sighed, "Thank God, this my second year and third roommate." He threw his suitcase on the bed, Sam watched it bounce. "Name's Chad. You?"

Sam frowned at his camera, one of the lenses that Dean got him was cracked, "Sam."

"Which is short for?" Chad pried.

"Samuel, like my grandfather."

Chad made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "What're you in for?"

Sam shrugged, "Photography."

Chad leaned back on his bed and toe'd his shoes off, "Ah, digital design."

Sam nodded, "Cool."

Chad chuckled lightly, "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends, Samuel."

"It's Sam," he groaned, "Do you say that to every roommate you have?"

Chad laughed, "This going to be fun."

 

 

Chad ran into their shared dorm room, "Guess who just got an apartment!"

Sam groaned, "I'm going to assume you want me to move and help pay rent?"

Chad nodded, "It's three bedrooms, one bathroom. So it's going to be me, you and Jess."

Sam frowned, "You roped Jess into this?"

"She said that she's annoyed by all the girls in her dorm," Chad said, grabbing his suitcase and tossing Sam's suitcase onto Sam's bed, "Says all they talk about it's boys and makeup and the cute guy that teaches photography 4?"

Sam nodded, "He is, dark hair, tan and blue eyes. Named Roderick though, and oozes hetero."

Chad groans as he pulled out his underwear, "I forget your Bi sometimes, Sam. I think you have a type, too. Tan, dark hair, light eyes and just slightly shorter than you but still tall."

Sam nodded with a smile on his face, "You know it."

"Come, on we need to get out of here before they start running in here to spray us in silly string and spoiled milk," Chad said, grabbing his brush off the dresser.

Sam gagged, "Gross, dude."

"You said it, dude," Chad agreed.

 

 

Sam sat down on a park bench and pulled out his phone. It was the week before Winter break, Sam was swaddled in a jacket and flannel looking at his brother's number.  
He bit his lip as he called, his heart pounding as it rang.

It picked up. Except it wasn't Dean. No, of course not, with Sam's luck.

"Hello this is John Winchester, Dean can't come to the phone. Can I help you?"

Sam was shaking, his breathing picked up.

John's voice cut in, "Hello? Who is this?"

Sam brought the phone down and hung up, promising to himself he'd text Dean later. Sam pulled his sleeve higher to wipe the forming tears at his eyes.

A girl, brunette with dark eyes, sat down next to Sam. She took a breath and looked over at Sam, "Hey, are you ok?"

Sam shifted his feet, "My brother didn't answer his phone, I was hoping to go home to him this break."

The girl shifts, "Why can't you? I'm assuming whatever fight you got into he still loves you, and wants to see you."

Sam scoffs with a smile on his face, "It's less my brother and I and more of John and I."  
She frowned, "Who's John?"

"Biologically," Sam mumbled, "My dad. He doesn't act like it, always favored Dean."  
She made a noise of acknowledgement, "So that's why you acted as if you had a heart attack on the phone."

Sam nodded, "Dean must be busy with whatever he's doing so John answered."

She frowned, "Names Nancy."

Sam sighed, "Sam."

Nancy smiles, "Nice to meet you, Sam. Continue, so your dad is a dick and you want to go home to your brother for Christmas break but not run into your dad?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, basically. I'll call him in a couple hours, see if he picks up."

Nancy mumbled something under breath then looked over at Sam, "Can you do me a favor? I know we just met and all, so it's totally ok if you say no."

Sam turned to look at her, "Depends, what's the favor?"

She pulls put her phone, "I have this kitten who's a newborn, my cat had a litter and nobody wants her." She showed Sam a picture of a black and orange tiny kitten. "We named her Hades, but can you take her please?"

Sam knew he was a dog person, always was. He had a golden retriever mix, a dachshund and had dog sat for many of his friends back in California, but this fur baby of a kitten tugged at something in him. Sam frowned, "Hades? Like, hell?"

She giggles, "Yeah, she's a rascal and loves making messes. But she's the sweetest I swear."

Sam pulled out his phone, "I would be happy to take her off your hands."

She sighed and sunk against the bench, "Thank the Lord! Here, we can meet at that really hipster coffee place on 5th street?"

Sam nods, "Saturday? I'm busy tomorrow."

Nancy stands up and shakes Sam's hand, "Saturday, 10 AM and the hipster coffee shop on Fifth street. Thank you Sam, you're a life saver."

Sam smiled and sighed, "It's no problem really."

She practically skipped away in glee.

Sam pulled out his phone and called Chad, "The apartment we're staying at allows cats right?"

Chad groaned over the speaker, "You adopted a cat."

"More like relieved a girl in distress from a her least favorite cat," Sam said, smiling.

 

 

Jess was waiting in the living room when Sam got home with Hades on Saturday. She raced over to see the tiny kitten, Nancy did say she was the runt of the litter, in Sam's giant arms.

She awed, "What's her name, again?"

Sam chuckled, "Hades. And she was the sweetest thing, Nancy swore that this is the most behaved she's ever been."

Jess scoffed, "Yeah cause she's in the arms of a giant, probably scared of heights. Can I hold her?"

Sam nodded, passing Hades into Jess's arms, "I have to help Chad with the carrying cage anyways."

Sam left hearing Jess cooing over Hades.

 

 

Jess was nursing the cup of tea in her hands when Sam walked into the kitchen, "Morning Bigfoot."

"Morning, Snow White," Sam murmured grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

Jess tossed Sam his phone, "It's been ringing all morning, surprised you didn't hear it. But you did always snore like a bear."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Sam read the caller ID. Then blinked, and squinted to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was even tempted to restart his phone.

Jess frowned, "Is it an ex or something? You're acting like you don't want it to be true."

Sam mumbled something and called the number back.

Jess leaned in close, "What?"

Sam breathed out, "Dean."

Jess furrowed her eyebrows, "Your brother?"

Sam placed the cup on the counter, "Dean, slow down. What happened?"

Jess tried to get close enough to hear but was just too small and gave up, she mouthed at him, 'What's wrong?'

Sam froze, "You're joking right, he isn't. . ." He trailed off, fear stuck in his eyes.

 

 

(3 years prior)

  
Dean pulled into his Dad's driveway and turned the car off. He bit his lip, deciding whether or not to beat his, most likely drunk, father. On one hand, he could call Jody and have him locked up on burglary charges alone, but he promised Sam not to do anything about it.

Dean rubbed his face and got out of the car. He stalked through the door, catching his Dad's attention.

John stood up, "Hey, Dean. I was wondering how you wanted to do holidays since your brother left for college?"

Dean opened his bathroom door, grabbing his toothbrush, hairbrush and electing to bring his shampoo and conditioner but not toothpaste. He shoved it into a duffel bag and started to dig through his dressers to find his favorite shirts and jeans.

John leaned against the doorframe, "Where are you heading off to?"

Dean grunted, shoving his deodorant and Metallica shirts in the bag before turning back to the dresser.

John frowned, "Are you ok, Dean? You know you can talk to me?"

Dean clenched his fistful of AC/DC cassettes, sure he could just plug in an AUX or something but Dean loved to collect records and cassettes.

Dean tossed them into the bag and turned to his father, "Yeah, I'm fully aware of the fact _I_ could talk to, but when _Sammy_ had problems you could have given a rat's ass as to what he wanted."

John rolled his eyes, "What did that boy put into your head, I know you're smarter than his fibs."

Dean padded over to the door and slammed it in his face, but not before declaring, "I'll be out in an hour. Taking the car with me."

John yelled from the other side of the door as Dean grabbed a couple of his favorite jackets and flannels from his closet. Dean didn't care enough to listen to whatever nonsense was spewed from his mouth.

 

 

Jody helped Dean out, moving boxes from Bobby's old house to Dean's new place. She actually liked it, it had a nice yard for the collie-husky Dean got a few months prior, two bedrooms, two baths, and two floors. It was a quaint little house inside the city that hadn't been inhabitant for the past 4 years.

Jody was glad he helped Dean snag the joint.

Dean loved it, too. He had a rather large kitchen and living room area and a bathroom per floor. He knew Echo, the dog, would love it and if Sam ever came down to visit he'd have a room to himself and that he wouldn't have to share with Echo on the couch. It was the house for a guy and gal who had an apple pie kind of life, but Dean knew his life wasn't rainbows and newlyweds like them.

Jody snapped her fingers in front of Dean's face, "Come on Hasselhoff, you don't expect me and Donna to lift the couch inside ourselves do ya?"

Dean shook his head, a smile grazing his lips, "Not at all, Jody. In fact, would you want me to make some Creole Shrimp and Sausage for you guys after we're done?"

Donna laughed from where she was sat on the bed of the moving truck, "Sounds yummy Deano! But only if it's not too much to ask, you know how crazy Claire and Alex are about your cooking."

Dean shakes his head, "After this is done, I'll bring it over at 6." He climbs up into the back of the truck and moves to the other side of the couch, "Maybe I can bring some cheap wine and a store bought pie as well?"

Dean pushed the couch across the bed of the truck as Donna and Jody got ready to catch it.

Donna smiled, "It would be a pleasure having you over for a good meal, right Jodes?"

Jody nods catching the edge of the couch as it tetters, "Hopefully Claire and Alex won't be starting anything."

Donna eyes her wife, "Jodes, just tell them that Dean is coming over for dinner with a homemade meal and they'll be angels."

Dean slides his fingers under the couch to get a good grip, before slipping out of the truck and walking the couch inside, "How old are they again? Like, 12 and 16?"

Donna giggled, "Try 8 and 14 on for size."

Dean groaned as Jody let go of the couch to keep the door opened, "So young."

Jody smiles as Dean slips past her with the couch, "You know it, they'll probably clean their room and do the dishes afterwards knowing their favorite uncle is coming over."

Dean leaned against the arm of the couch once it's placed down, "They're biased, they haven't even met Sam!"

Donna shakes her head, "Yeah, but I know they'll love him once he shows up for. . ." Donna trails off.

Dean nods in her direction, "Christmas, Thanksgiving isn't worth the drive or airfare."

Jody leans against the door frame, "No shit, if he calls tell him we said 'Hi,' would ya?"

Dean stretches, "No problem, I think I'm good for today."

Donna smirks, "One couch, one mattress, 4 stools, all of your new kitchen filler, and a TV with no cable."

Dean points at her, "And two office chairs, pillows, sheets and a comforter."

Jody nods, "Right, tomorrow morning we can help with the second mattress, two boxsprings, and the loveseat you so wantingly bought."

Dean goes to speak and closes his mouth, "So, 6 with Shrimp and Sausage?"

Jody moves to allow Donna to pass, "Yup, see ya Dean."

"You too, Jody," Dean smiles as she closes the door behind her. Luckily he went grocery shopping the day before and the appliance store had installed a new refrigerator and oven (the microwave could wait for his next couple of paychecks).

 

 

Dean sat on his couch mindlessly running his hand through Echo's fur while watching Thrones. It was currently 1 in the morning, and Dean was trying to finish the season but always got dragged away by his thoughts.

Like how Sam had come down for Christmas dinner, two years back but seemed to always be busy after that.

It was nice, Dean recollected as December rolled in with it's stinging cold air. He and Alex had clicked easily being the youngest siblings and Sam had helped Jody and Donna by babysitting for them while they were called off for work. Dean was lucky he didn't have any jobs to pick up from Bobby till Spring, so he spent time during the days with his brother and the evenings with him, Claire and Alex.

Two years, and Sam had always seemed to be busy, whether it be that Chad and Jess invited him to their family dinner (which Dean had no idea who Chad and Jess were. Maybe Sam was in a poly relationship, or maybe they wanted him not to feel left out.) or that he promised a friend he would dogsit while they left for home.

Dean was brought back to the reality through his ringing phone. He leaned over the arm of the couch to see an unknown number on his phone. He looked down at Echo, who was staring back expectantly. "Wonder that might be, Echo?"

She tilted her head as Dean picked up the phone, "Dean Winchester, who am I speaking to?"

A voice broke through the line, "Hello, do you know or have any relation to a 'John Winchester'?"

Dean looked down at Echo again, "I'm his son, why?"

The lady on the other end spoke slowly, "Yes, well, your father was brought in because he got into a car crash down by Main Street and, he didn't make it. We're very sorry, we were going to call in the morning but he died of blood loss and head trauma on the table."

Dean brought his hand up to his face to cover his mouth and leaned forward on the couch. "Thank you," Dean said, trying hard not break, "Did you call a funeral home?"

She sighed, "The doctors are filing the papers and, yes, he is being transported to the Oasis County Funeral Home."

Dean breathes into the phone and rubbed away the gather tears, "Alright, thank you for calling. Bye." Dean hung up and slammed himself back on the couch. Echo had relocated to the other side of the couch.

Dean squeezed the phone in his hand, "I should call Sam, leave him a message, maybe?"

Echo whined and moved back over into Dean's lap before licking at his face. Dean breathed out a laugh, "Thanks Echo, I knew I could count on you."

 

 

Dean had texted Sam til it was 6 AM EST. Finally, when it was 3:48 AM PST, Dean called. It rang, and rang. And went to voicemail. Dean scratched his head, called again. Voicemail.

Dean threw his phone on the couch and poured some cereal he'd bought into a bowl, then milk.

He was slowly nursing the off-brand oat crunch cereal when his phone went off from the living room.

Dean dropped the spoon back into the bowl and wiped his face and he tackled the couch for his phone. Sam was calling him. Dean sat up, "Sammy, I've been trying to get a hold of you since three in the morning your time, and my god so Dad got into a most likely drunk car crash at like, 1 in the morning and h-"

Sam spoke softly, "Dean, slow down. What happened?"

Dean took a breath, "Dad's dead, Sam."

Sam's line went quiet, "You're joking, right?" A breath, "He isn't. . ."

Dean nodded, then mentally slapped himself since Sam couldn't actually see him, "Yeah dude, um, could you, you know?"

Sam breathed into the phone, "I'll be there as soon as I can Dean, I know he was a shit dad but this sucks, dude."

Dean reached up and wiped away the tears from his cheeks, "No, it's ok. Just, I know it's not the best timing ever but, as soon as possible, right?"

Sam hummed over the phone, "Yeah, as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it tad, if it looks off. I basically fixed most of my errors that I didn't catch my first time through. Now to create new chapters!  
> \- Blue


	3. "I missed this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's home, some catching up on Dean's part, I guess some seriousness? And a new member to Winchester household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't beta or proofread this because I just needed to upload a new chapter for you guys.  
> I hope you like Gallagher, cause I was upset when he died.  
> Oh, and sorry for the weird spacing. I wrote the last bit on here and the rest somewhere else.  
> Also, there is mentioning of not eating for like, a week? And weed and bongs and pot, but that happens when you bring Andy into it.

Sam had to admit to himself, sure the flight was shit, most of the people were complaining and the others were complaining about the people complaining, and it wasn't the best circumstances, but Sam loved coming back to butt-fuck nowhere Cali.

Sam yawned, and continued his sluggish drawl towards the exit. He brushed passed the door, and put on his aviators. The one thing Sam didn't miss, the bright ass ball of heat in the sky.

"See, next time you make a split second decision to fly down here, tell me when you land," Dean voiced, leaning against the wall next to the doors.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Hello to you too. You seem, less grievous."

"Shush you," Dean says coming to stand in front of his brother, "How're you doing?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a hug, "I should be asking you that." He murmured, "When's the funeral?"  
Dean shakes his head, and tightened his grip around his brother, "Not now."

Sam nodded, "Alright, then when we get home."

 

  
Sam turned towards his brother. Once home, the brothers situated themselves, Sam in the living room, mindlessly watching Thrones, and Dean was making dinner. He spoke, "Jess and Chad are coming down later in the week, they'll be bringing the bulk of clothes and cosmetics and junk."

Dean nodded, and continued cutting up the sausage, "You still have clothes from the last time you were here anyways, and I haven't touched your shampoo or anything."

Sam slouched down into the couch, "How are Jody and Donna? Still together I assume?"

Dean snorted, "Couldn't force those two apart if you tried. Claire and Alex both are doing well. Jody picked up another, her name is Patience, and Donna is working on the papers."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What's her story?"

Dean dumped the sausage into the red pasta sauce, "Her dad was a dick, wanted her to get straight A's and shit, and if she didn't-" Dean stopped himself and took a breath. "I'm glad Jody and Donna picked her up, she's a fantastic girl and really smart, too. I'd say you two would get along great."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, Jody is awesome. How's Claire? I know she's been looking for her dad but?"

Dean grabbed a pan from the rack, "She's 17, turning 18 soon. She's doing a couple college classes while in high school, she helps at the rehab center on weekends. In fact," Dean puts the pan down on the counter and pulls out his phone. He walked over to Sam and showed him a picture of Claire kissing the cheek of a girl with very puffy and curly hair and they looked very happy.

Sam smiled, "Cute."

Dean handed Sam his phone, "She sent some other pictures of them together. Her names Kaia."

Sam scrolled through the camera roll, smiling at the couple. Dean walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner, "She apparently has fucking terrible night terrors according to Claire. Kaia was put into rehab after almost ODing on some sleep prevention shit, she despised sleeping. Claire and her have been together for a good year and both of them have all my support."

There was a picture of the two of them walking on the beach with Claire's dog, Flame. Sam walked over to the counter, "Which beach did they go to? It's not one near here."

Dean mused, throwing the noodles in the boiling water. "Key West in Florida. Claire had a field trip there or something and then went back during the summer with Kaia and Flame."

Sam nodded and continued to scroll through the gallery, and came across a really old photo. It was Lisa, Dean's ex, and Ben looking thoroughly happy and enjoying themselves at a local fair that opened in the fall.

Sam frowned, and looked up at his brother, watching him cook. A meaningless task to some, but Dean learned to cook for Sam. Then, when he was with Lisa, he cooked for Ben, and Sam remembers how happy Dean would get when Ben would finally eat his goddamn vegetables, and that Claire and Alex would practically drool like dogs when they heard that Uncle Dean would be bringing homemade food for dinner. Sam smiled and tried to forgot why he flew down to California. That he was here, with family, after too many years apart and that's what mattered to him.

Dean opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one towards Sam. Dean twist the cap off and held it out towards Sam. Sam popped the cap off and clicked it against his brother's, "Cheers, dude."

Dean smiled, "Bitch." He chuckled as Sam choked lightly on the beer.

Sam wiped at his mouth, "Jerk."

Dean took a sip, "You love me."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

 

  
  
Sam woke up to a very happy Echo. She was licking everywhere on his face. Sam sat up on the couch and ran his hands through her fur, right before yawning.

Dean's footsteps were heavy against the stairs as he begrudgingly came down to eat breakfast.

Sam leaned back against the couch and grabbed his phone. 2 missed calls and a couple texts. He turns back to his brother, "5:54."

Dean groaned and waved a dismissive hand in his direction, "Whatever."

Sam chuckled as Echo hoped up on the couch and settled in his lap. He started to absentmindedly brush her fur with his fingers, "So, what is Mr. Winchester's agenda for the day?"

 Dean grumbled, "Work."

Sam nodded and read his messages, "The same thing it's been for the past couple days? Are they aware of what happened?"

Dean nodded, sipping some coffee, "Chuck is a workaholic and says that even though this terrible tragedy happened, we'll work through it. Most people are fine with it, but damn."

Sam frowned, "Do you remember Max?"

Dean looked up from his phone, "Yeah, how would I not remember almost getting shived in a back alley, Sam?"

"Well, according to his mom," Sam said, "He was put in psychiatrics home."

Dean's eyebrows raised, "Oh?"

Sam continued, "Yeah, he went all psycho and tried to kill his mother. And remember Lilith, the older one, went by Lily, well she's still dating that one girl from junior year. Jake Talley is off at a military base on the East Coast. Ava is still in town, she has two kids."

"Damn dude," Dean mumbled and pocketed his phone, "Who told you all this?"

Sam was texting back the person, "Some girl I had homeroom with, Stacie. She's been keeping me posted."

Dean frowned.

Sam looked over at Dean, "You ok?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm fine, let's just go have lunch with Andy."

Sam smiled, "He's still in town?"

Dean nodded, "Well yeah, him and his brother. No reason not to be."

Sam slouched into the couch, "What about work?"

Dean shrugged, "I'll call in sick or something."

 

  
  
Dean tapped against the steering wheel impatiently, "Terrible traffic."

Sam nodded and looked up from his phone, "So, um, when are we going to talk about it?"

"About what Sam?"

Sam looked out the window, "Dad, Dean. When are we going to talk about dad."

Dean, not that Sam saw, slouched in his seat, grip tightening on the wheel, "Did you wait till we were in a car to ask? So I couldn't duck and leave?"

Sam shook his head, gazing at the trees by the road, "No, it just came to mind. It's why I am here after all, it's why I called Jess and Chad to come with my clothes."

"Sam."

"Dean," Sam turned to look at his brother, "I love you, and I love being home don't get me wrong, but I have college, I have responsibilities in New York. I have to go back eventually."

Dean stared ahead. He let out a breathy laugh, "I know, I just wish you would spend sometime here, or call maybe, instead of disappearing for months, years, on end."

Sam crossed arms, "Dean, I'm sorry I don't call and I can't come down every day I have off because-"

"Because Dean," Dean interrupted, "I need to get a degree like you didn't, because I hate the film industry, because I don't want to be a disappointment to our mother, because Mom wouldn't want us to be like this, Dean. Well guess fucking what, shit happens."

Sam's frown deepened, "Dean, stop."

Dean didn't reply. Sam stared at his brother, "Dean. I know you can hear me so listen. I don't think any of that, and you know it. I'm not going to call you out for being a child because I think you know you were. Before I left for college, three years ago, you said that my grades and classes were more important but to let loose. I'm sorry I don't text you everyday, I'm scatter brained, ok? Sometimes I just forget to do that, like how sometimes I forget to eat, or take a shower for days-"

"How long?" Dean mumbled.

Sam frowned, "How long what?"

"How long did you go without eating?" Dean sighed.

Sam shrugged, "Depended. Sometimes a day, sometimes a week."

Dean slammed down on the brake, and turned to his brother, "You went a week without food? What are you, crazy?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not at all. I just wasn't thinking about it, more interested in graduating and passing, I guess."

Dean's shoulders relaxed, "Don't do that ever do that again."

Sam nodded, "Whatever, I'm here because of dad, not my own insecurities. So, when are we going to talk about dad?"

Dean bit at his lip, "I don't know."

Sam brushed some bangs away, "Well, we have til Saturday by ourselves to talk about it, right?"

Dean sighed and sunk further in his seat, keeping with the speed limit. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Sam reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "Lets go eat some hang out with Andy a bit, ok?"

"Ok, Sammy." Dean murmured.

Sam hummed. "You're good, De. You're good."

 

  
  
Andy was practically giggling with excitement when Sam and Dean sat down at the booth. Sam smiled at him, "What's got you so happy?"

Dean mumbled, "Pot."

Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs. Andy shook his head, "Nah, not pot. At least, not this time."

Dean snorted.

The waitress came by and smiled at the three of them, mainly Dean, and quietly said, "What do you boys want?"

Sam shook his head, "Water and a club sandwich."

Dean made a face, "A step up from salads."

Sam looked at Dean with the most done face. Andy chuckled, "Root beer and the special for today."

She nodded, and looked at Dean, "Beer and pulled pork sandwich?"

Dean nodded before turning back to Andy, "What happened that made you so happy?"

Andy was practically gushing with excitement, "So, this morning, I was walking down 5th street, the one with the sex shop that's right next to the pet shop and thrift shop?"

Sam nodded. "Weird locations."

Andy fidgeted with the sleeves of his oversized jacket, "Anyway, I was planning on getting my niece a dog for her birthday, so I walk into the pet store to look for a dog. In the middle of the store," Andy makes a vague gesture with his hands, "A huge cage full of hamsters. All different fur colors and sizes, it was awesome."

Sam chuckled and thanked the waitress as she brought back the drinks. "So, hamsters?"

Andy sipped his root beer before speaking, "I have a snake, and so I feed her rats and mice and junk from that store. So I ask the lady if there were any in the back and she said she'd go look. She was the only one working at the time so I turn back to the hamster cage and," Andy pauses before stuffing a hand in an inside pocket and pulling out a light brown hamster. "I grabbed this guy, pocketed him, got my rat and left."

Sam stared at the hamster, "You stole a hamster?"

Dean leaned forward to look at him, "What's his name?"

Andy handed him off to Dean, "I don't know, maybe like, Alexander or something."

Dean looked up from the hamster in his hands, "You don't have a name? Shame on you."

Sam looked between the hamster, his brother and Andy, "Are we just going to gloss over the fact he stole a hamster?"

Dean handed the hamster back to Andy, "Yeah. It's just one hamster."

Sam shook his head, watching Andy slip the rodent back into his pocket. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you two have been hanging out more since I left."

Dean took a swig of his beer, "Nailed it."

Andy looked over at Sam, "How's college? Boyfriends? Girlfriends?"

Sam smiled, "College is good, it's amazing though, how much you miss home. One girlfriend, and one one-night stand."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Is Jess the girlfriend?"

Sam shook his head, "Was, I broke up with her after finding out she was hella interested in this cute TA at my school. I told her to go for it, and now they are happily dating."

Andy nodded and looked down as the waitress handed out the food. "What's the deal with the one-night?"

Sam groaned, "I was drunk, he was cute."

Dean took a small bite, eyebrows drawn together, before relaxing and taking another sip of beer.

Andy chuckled, "Well, he was cute and that's what mattered."

Sam placed his sandwich down and wiped his face, "He was my Photography 1 teacher." Dean choked on his sandwich and Andy laughed.

Andy was reduced to giggling, as Dean spoke, "You fucked your teacher?"

Sam shrugged, "I didn't know he was my teacher."

Dean stared at his brother, "I can't believe you."

Sam smiled, "I know."

Andy pulled his sleeves over his palms, "Can you help a friend out?"

Sam nodded, "Course dude, your like family."

Dean gave a thumbs up, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Andy looked between them, "So, the school was trying to get the graduating class of 01 together for some winter ball or something. I've always lived here, never moved, but- do you remember Jake Eisenhower? Nerd with lenses twice as thick as thighs." Sam nodded. "Ok, so he showed up the other day and was dressed like he just came off of a yaht. Anyway, he apparently owns the grounds I live on and wants to build a new movie studio there or something like that, and he just gave me my two weeks notice to leave."

Sam frowned and looked over at Dean, finally done with his sandwich and was just lightly sipping at his beer. Dean slowly nodded, "Sam can move back into his room and you can have the couch, it's a pull out mattress."

Andy's eyes widened, "Seriously? Like, super serious, letting me move in with all my bongs and shit?"

Dean grimaced, "If Jody asks why I have bongs in my house, I'm blaming you."

Sam chuckled, "I'm amused you specified bongs."

Andy shrugged, "That's where most draw the line so I thought I should bring it up."

The waitress came up to the table and took all the empty plates, "That all?"

Dean looked her in the eyes, "Can I have a piece of pie?"

Andy looked up from his phone, "Oh, can I have some cake as well?"

She looks at Sam, who raises a defensive hand, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright I'll be back with your pie and cake," she said putting extra swing in her walk, drawing the attention of Dean and Andy.

Sam rolled his eyes, "God, you two are the worst."

Dean doesn't deny it, and Andy shrugs and looked back at his phone.

Sam smiled and sent a text off to Jess before turning to Dean. He leaned in and whispered to hid brother, "Jess has plans the next couple of weeks so Chad is coming down with my stuff."

Dean murmured back, "Is that the one who smoked so much weed he got kicked of the dorm?"

Sam nodded, as Dean groaned. Sam whispered, "We still have to talk about Dad, you know you should."

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and squeezed it hard, "I don't have to do anything, I'm fine."

Sam frowned, "No, you aren't. Ok?"

The waitress came back over to the table, pie, cake and check in hand. Andy looked up from his phone and looked ecstatic over the cake. Dean sullenly started to shovel spoonfuls of pie in his mouth. Sam pulled out his wallet, he leaned back over towards Dean and whispered, "She wrote her number on it."

 

 

Andy collapsed onto Dean's couch, and practically moaned.

Dean grimaced, "Please don't make that noise every again."

Andy's muffled, "No promises," made Sam chuckle.

Dean clapped his hands together, "So, terms and conditions for living here."

Andy turned over on the couch and stared at Dean expectantly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Clean up after yourself, no leaving shit everywhere. You have your own shampoo, use it not ours. And I swear, if I come down those stairs at midnight for some water and your jacking it, you are getting thrown out."

Sam laughed from the kitchen. Andy nodded, "Gotcha. I'll be good Dean."

Dean raised a finger, "One more temporary thing."

Andy quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Dean continued, "One of Sam's college friends is coming down with the rest of his shit." He pointed in Sam's direction. "You get to share the couch with him."

Andy groaned. Sam poked his head out from the kitchen, "Its a pull out mattress, don't complain it's better than the floor."

Dean nodded and started his walk upstairs.

Andy looked over at Sam, "Is he cool or like, 8th grade Sam?"

Sam scoffed, "I wasn't that nerdy in 8th grade."

"You were 12. Two years ahead of everyone else in that class, minimum."

Sam rolled his eyes, "He's cool, trust me."

Dean walked up to Sam, "I guess we don't have til Saturday to talk about it."

Sam lowered his voice, "Yes we do, just because Andy is here doesn't mean you get out of this."

Dean deadpanned, "Dude."

Sam grabbed a glass of water, "Yeah?"

"Uncool," Dean mumbled, leaving the kitchen.


	4. People, Food and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have some lunch, talk, and meet new people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : I've never eaten at Whataburger, I want to, i just looked up a menu online and worked off it.  
> First, I realized halfway through writing this, I don't know how to write Chad. It's just kinda like another Andy, but like, with more remorse.  
> Secondly, I was rereading this chapter when I didn't eat and that was a mistake.  
> Third, I'll was setting up for Kevin and I'm not sure if I'm ok with it yet, we will find out.  
> Fourth, I pulled that key and lock metaphor out of my ass. If you get any semblance to what I meant, you get 10 brownie points.  
> Finally, I decided to try and world build but if you don't understand just leave a comment and I'll explains it the best I can.

Dean looked up as his office door opened, he sighed as Sam walked in.

Sam held up a bag, "Food."

Dean nodded and stretched, feeling his back pop. "Thanks."

Sam dragged one of the chairs up to the desk, "You should explain to me what exactly everyone here does, because I just ran into a man that looks like God complaining about his coffee."

Dean chuckled, "That'd be Chuck, the director who's a workaholic?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, he's the leading consumer in coffee around here."

Sam took out a tub of salad and a burger wrapped in foil from the paper bag. "Who runs sound?"

Dean smiled as he unwrapped his burger, "Still Charles. Damn dude won't stop, he's nearing retirement though."

Sam mirrored his brother's smile, "Any new 'rivals'?"

Dean chewed thoughtfully. "A woman, late thirties maybe? Her name is Naomi, keeps her private life and crew hidden. Nobody even knows who her PA is. Azazel is still kicking about. According to Bobby, a man came in, dressed to the nines with two chicks, saying he wanted to hire one of our cameramen for a thousand."

"Damn."

Dean shrugged, taking another bite, "Don't remember his name. And then there are Chuck's kids."

Sam raised an eyebrow, digging a fork into his salad, "Oh?"

Dean nodded, "Michael and 'Luke'."

Sam lifts the fork to his mouth, "What's with the air quotes?"

Dean put the burger down and ran a hand through his askew hair, "According to Chuck, his mother named him Lucifer. So, he goes by Luke."

Sam smiles around the fork, "Michael and Lucifer? Aren't they Archangels in the bible?"

Dean nods, "Then the youngest, who is head cameraman around here, is named Gabriel. All three from the same woman."

"Triplets?"

Dean shook his head, "Each a year apart. Lucifer is 24, Michael's 23 and Gabriel is turning 22 in a week or two. It's soon, I know that."

"How old is Chuck?"

Dean frowned, "I think he's 40? He adopted them around the ages of 3 and 4."

Sam sighed. Dean leaned back in his chair as Sam spoke, "So, Aunt Karol called. She wants to know when the funeral is."

Dean rocked the chair back and forth, "Wasn't aware we were going to have one."

Sam nodded, "I told her that we were."

Dean's eyes darkened, hiding something. Sam leaned forward, pushing the salad to the side, "Hey, I told you we would have to talk about it. Andy is at work till 4, so I have four hours till I have to go pick him so just work with me. Before I have to leave, at least."

"Sam."

Sam stared down at his brother, not mad, not by a long shot. Dean was leant back in the chair, face in his hands.

Sam reached forward and pulled his arm down to look him in the eye, "Hey, I mean what I say. I'll be here to talk, always. But I won't be here, with you, in less than two weeks."

"Don't remind me," Dean mumbled, eyes glancing away.

Sam sighed, "Please?"

Dean not looking at his brother, whatsoever.

Sam lets go of Dean's arm, "How about this, you can ask me for my deepest and darkest secret that I kept from you, and buy you something from Whataburger if you at least talk to me tomorrow when I come in for lunch, ok?"

Dean eyed his brother. Food and secrets, his weakness. "Two burgers, onion rings, Apple pie and a secret?"

"Yup," Sam nods, "only if you promise that you'll talk to me tomorrow."

 "Cherry coke?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Dean extended his hand towards his brother, "Well then, Mr. Winchester, we have come to a deal, I suppose."

Sam took it, "Yes, a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Winchester."

They both chuckled.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket, "So, I have three and a half hours before I have to pick up Andy. What are you doing?"

Dean groaned, "Script revision for about the fifth time."

Sam frowned, "Isn't that the script writers job or something?"

Dean nodded, "I'm doing it because the idiot we have now, because Chuck decided to become director, is a complete illiterate prick, wasn't even Chuck's assistant when he was a script write so I don't know how his ass got the job."

Sam snorted. "Ask around at that film school, like, two cities over. I assume one of them has a great idea they want made into a movie."

Dean reached for a pen and notepad, "Fucking genius I have for a brother. So, looking for a screenwriter with an amazing idea. Send in a draft of their script, look it over, who ever I think has the best wins and gets it made, could possibly get a permanent job."

Sam closed the salad, and threw it in the paper bag it came in. "Spitball man, everyone at that campus knows Dean Winchester, probably. Slap your name on it, you'll get submissions believe me."

Dean leaned back, "I could also tell my Twitter followers?"

Sam snorts, "Still surprised you know how to use Twitter."

Dean scoffed, "I'm 4 years older than you, not a century."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude."

 

 

Sam unlocked the front door for Andy, and watched as the younger collapsed on his half-made bed.

Sam made motion towards the car, "I'm going to pick up Dean, we'll be back in about an hour."

A muffled, "Ok," and Sam closed the door behind him and locked it.

Sam climbed into the Impala, and sat there for a second before starting the car. Sam fiddled with the radio, and promptly gave up as half of the stations were either classic rock or country.

 

 

Dean knocked on the driver side window, startling Sam, who was texting Chad about his flight. Sam slid over to the passenger side, and Dean collapsed against the leather. Sam looked over at his brother, "So, Jess and her girlfriend aren't coming. Chad still is."

Dean frowned, "Who's Chad again?"

Sam sighed, "The one who got high during his finals."

Dean snapped his fingers, "Gotcha."

Sam shook his head, "Anyway, he's coming down late in the morning."

Dean sat up and started his car, "How late?"

Sam looked back at his phone, "3ish?"

"In the morning?" Dean questioned, "How late of a flight did he get?"

"Dean," Sam said, turning back to look at him, "Its a 6 hour flight."

Dean groaned, "You want me to pick him up?"

"No, I can do that." Sam said, brushing back his hair, "Just, don't go get drunk with Andy or anything."

"Why not?"

"Cause they'll be sleeping in the same bed," Sam elaborated, "And from experience I can say, you don't want to sleep in the same bed as a drunk person, even if they're asleep."

Dean scoffed, "I can't believe you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 

 

Dean and Andy stumbled into the living room at 3 in the morning, reeking of alcohol. Sam looked up from the book he was reading, "This was a mistake."

Andy slurred out, "Shhh, Sam."

Sam grabbed the car keys from his brother, who was able to stand on his feet fairly well. "I got to go pick up Chad from the airport. He's landing soon and he doesn't have a ride."

Dean waved him off, "I'll put pothead to bed, don't worry about it."

Sam pointed at his brother on the way out of the house, "How many drinks did you have?"

Dean smiled, "Half a beer. I'm fine, go pick up your boyfriend."

Sam shook his head and headed towards the car. "Not my boyfriend, asshole."

 

 

Chad ran up to Sam and pulled the taller man into a hug and said in a high pitched voice, "Its been so long Sammy-Wammy."

Sam grimaced, "Ew, when did you start calling me that?"

Chad feigned shock pulling away from Sam, "Wow, since like, ever."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean is the only one who calls me Sammy, it sounds weird coming out of your mouth."

Chad squinted, "Boyfriend?"

"Brother! Goddamn it, Chad."

Chad barked out a laugh, "Sorry man. Its just funny how possessive you are."

Sam started his walk towards Dean's car, "Are you serious?"

Chad followed, "I fully am, you haven't been laid recently so maybe that's why."

Sam opened the passenger door, "I'm not going to ask where you get your information from."

Chad slid into the seat, and looked over as Sam sat down on the driver's. Sam checked the backseat before starting the car. Chad frowned, he had never been in a car with Sam. "Why'd you check the backseat?"

Sam mumbled, "Never know."

Chad shrugged and sunk in the seat, "I'm going to sleep on your couch right?"

Sam nodded and clenched his hands on the wheel, "With Andy."

Chad turned his head, "Andy?"

Sam pulled out of the parking space, "Yup, he is our temporary housemate. You'll get used to him, promise."

Chad frowned and sunk further, "He like you? What's he like?"

Sam bit at his lip, watching an old couple pull out behind him, "If his bong collection has to say anything, he is not like me. He's still a friend, though."

Chad sat up, "Did you say bong collection?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, I said dong collection. He collects dildos," Chad grimaced, "Yes, I said bong collection."

Chad giggled, "Seems like a great dude, how'd you become friends?"

Sam leaned forward, "Uh, middle school. He came up to me and started talking about the asshats who ruled the school with their 12 year old girlfriends. Then it became a habit, he'd talk, I'd talk. By high school, he was doing hits in the basement and threw parties every weekend. Dean went, and I went because I had to make sure Dean didn't kill himself by accident. I remember in junior year, he smoked a joint in Chem 1 and got suspended for two weeks."

Chad was staring at his feet, "Sounds dope, makes sense as to how you can put up with me."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, Andy was who made me feel like I belonged despite being 6'4 and gawky."

Chad groaned, "Don't go using big words on me man. He sounds great, I'll have to get to know him anyway."

Sam nodded.

"So. . . funeral?"

Sam inhaled, "To my knowledge, Dean still doesn't want one. But at the same time, John's family wants one. So, I'm trying to appease them both, saying we can have a funeral and if Dean isn't feeling it, he doesn't have to go."

 Chad frowned. "That blows."

"For Dean maybe. I understand though."

"Have you told Dean?" Chad asked.

Sam shook his head, "Not that I gave him a way out, just they want a funeral and all."

Chad frowned, "I'm still surprised they're giving him a funeral, he drunk drove himself to death."

Sam nodded.

Chad had thrown the luggage into the back seat, but there was this nag telling him he didn't. He turned back and counted both of his bags, then looked down at his feet where his backpack sat, with his laptop and chargers.

Sam coughed, gaining his friend's attention, "Your good."

Chad quietly thanked him, before trying to sleep.

 

 

Ok, so Chad is straight but damn, Dean is one hot piece of ass. Andy was still passed out on the couch-bed, snoring, and Dean, despite being awake since 7 yesterday, was awake and making breakfast when Sam and Chad walked in.

Chad mumbled, "Damn."

Sam laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Wasn't aware you were gay, Chad."

Chad stuttered, "I'm, I'm not."

Sam made a face, "I don't know. The last time someone looked at my brother like that, they got laid."

Dean snorted, scrambling eggs in the pan.

Chad threw the luggage on the floor, "Can I get back on that plane?"

Sam chuckled, "Nah, you're stuck with us for the next week."

Dean motioned for his brother, "Hey, I'm going to finish this, and then go to bed for a bit. Can you wake me up in like, 3 hours?"

Sam nodded and looked at the clock. "Wake you up around 7, got it."

"Sam. Wake me up at 6."

"7, yup, understood."

Dean deadpanned, "You're the worst."

Sam patted him on the back, "You need the sleep."

 

 

Sam opened Dean's office door, 30 minutes late for lunch, and was greeted with Dean napping on his desk.

Sam knocked, jolting Dean from sleep. "I brought lunch, and ran into that guy Gabriel? Pretty weird, was eating from a whole tray of donuts."

Dean wiped at his face, "He does that."

Sam placed a bag on Dean's desk. Whataburger. Dean pulled out two burgers, onion rings, and pie. Sam placed down two cups and his salad. He pointed at the one closer to Dean, "Cherry Coke."

Dean bit at his lip. "Damn dude, you're serious about this."

Sam nodded, "Course dude. You're important to me."

Dean unwrapped a burger and took a bite, "I was promised a secret."

Sam uncapped his salad and shoved a fork in it, "I don't have a secret, I tell you everything dipshit."

Dean shrugged, "Oh well, I was promised a secret with this meal. I'm unsatisfied. False advertising."

Sam leaned forward, "Look, I've let you stew in your sorrows for 3, almost 4, days. I told you I'll be here, to talk to me, I bought you food, I make sure the people out there," he points towards the door, "Don't realize that you are dying just like our father, ok? I've tried to be nice about this, I've been overly patient. I've happily changed the subject around others, so, start talking."

Dean sipped on his coke, "I'm fine, I'm not dying like Dad."

Sam deadpans, "Because I got rid of all the liquor in the house. I know you'd be drinking your weight in beer and whiskey if you could."

Dean placed the cup on the desk, "Sam."

"Dean."

"Sammy," Dean mumbled, "If I wanted to talk or drink my sorrows, I would. I don't need a baby sitter."

Sam put his salad down, "I'm aware, you're a big boy with a car of your own and buddies to drink with. But, when Aunt Karol calls again, I'm telling her you are coming to the funeral-."

"Sam," Dean interrupted, "I'm not going."

Sam stood up, "De, your being a child. When you want to act like the grown ups we are, I'll be waiting."

Dean watched as Sam left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Dean pushed his food to the side and buried his head in his arms.

 

 

Sam wandered through the studio till he made it to a conference room. The room was empty besides the table and chairs. Sam noted the whiteboard with a dick drawn on it.

A rotating chair turned towards him, "And who might you be?"

There sat Gabriel, Sam's one experience being he ate a whole plate of donuts earlier. Sam raised a hand in an abbreviated wave, "Sam."

Gabriel leaned back in the chair, "Like, Sam Winchester? Son of the famous John Winchester."

Sam pulled out a chair, "Yup, and you're Gabriel right?"

Pleased with himself, Gabriel nods. "Most call me Gabe. What brings you to thine Dick Room?" He motions towards the drawing on the whiteboard.

Sam chuckled, "My brother is being a child."

Gabe sits up, "Dean? You mean the fact he won't talk right?"

Sam nods.

"Ah," Gabe sighed, standing up. "Let me draw you a picture of Dean's brain."

He walks over to a clean part of the whiteboard and draws a stick figure with a large head, then adds spiky hair and a green shirt. In the head he draws a circle in pink marker. He points at the pink circle, "This is Dean's brain."

Sam chuckled, "I got that."

Gabriel draws lines through it, making sections. In each section he writes an emotion; anger, grief, sadness, happiness. "Dean has emotions, you might know this having grown up with him. But, as of late, and some blame your father," Gabe draws a lock and chains over the sections, "He locks them up, covers his feeling up with," he draws a bottle and fills it with the brown marker, "alcohol."

Sam nods. "Thanks Doctor Phil, I already knew this."

Gabe raises a finger. He draws a taller stick figure, with long squiggle brown hair, in his hand is a key. "This is you. You carry a key around with you."

Sam leans back, "Yup, sure. I have a key."

"It can unlock your brain and emotions, but only yours. You can try and use that key on others, like your brother, but it won't work. It's not his key." Gabe draws another figure, it's got black hair and Gabe added some blue eyes. "This is another person, he also has a key." Then he drew a couple more stick figures with keys. "There, everyone has a key. Except Dean."

Sam tilted his head, "So? Where is Dean's key?"

Gabe draws an arrow to the bottle of liqour, "He thinks it fell into his beer. When in actuality it's hidden behind the lock."

"So, to unlock Dean's feelings you have to go from the inside?" Sam asks, getting a nod from Gabriel, "What in the actual fuck does that mean?"

Gabe sits back down in his chair, "Means you got to think like Dean, to get to Dean."

Sam frowns, "So act like a child about everything?"

Gabe shook his head, "Dumbass, no. Act like nothing happened. Nothing. Don't pretend your dad didn't die. That's just called cruel and unusual punishment. Just start drinking more, doing shit you wouldn't. It'll get to him, swear to God."

Sam sighed. "I doubt it, he's not the easiest person to trick."

Gabe leaned back in his chair, throwing his feet up on the table, "Well, trust me. They don't call me the Trickster for nothing."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh ok, sure."

Gabriel scoffed, "What? They do."

Sam stood up, "I should get going, it's an hour drive to pick up my friend from work and he gets off soon."

Gabe fakes a distressed look, "If you wanted to break up with me, you could have done so nicely."

Sam pulls the car keys from his pocket, "Nice to actually talk and meet you, though."

Gabe smiles, "I'm charming, I know."

Sam chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you around Gabe."

Gabriel waved, "See you later, Sam."

Sam walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Well, he was nicer than I thought."

He felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from Chad.

  
'I'm bored, will you be home soon?'

  
'Yeah, I need to pick up Andy, then I'll be there.'

  
'Shweet, then we can get fucked up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biitch, I can't write serious nor emotional. If you think otherwise I'm not sure we were reading the same thing. I also feel like I move to fast when I'm writing. Oh well.


	5. "I've been getting enough."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day whatever the fuck, Dean makes some pasta for dinner and invites over a shit ton of people, people I didn't write all of, and Sam hasn't been being truthful to Dean either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be real with y'all, the things Sam experienced in this chapter is based on research, I've been lucky enough not to have one or something similar. So if it's not on point, I'm sorry, but everyone has a different experience, so keep that in mind I guess?  
> Also, I've never smoked weed and my only experience is knowing people who smoke weed, so that's also probably very iffy

Sam drugishly walked into his house, noting Andy practically baked on the couch, which was pulled out to a bed, and Chad calmly threading his fingers through Andy's hair. Andy, who's head was in Chad's lap, was murmuring to himself.

Chad looked over to the kitchen, where Sam was, grabbing a bottle of beer. Chad raised his other hand in a salutation.

Sam popped the cap off the beer and downed half of it in one go. "Hi."

Andy groaned, "Don't leave."

Chad uttered, "'m not. Sam, what's up?"

Sam slipped in next to Chad, "Dean's being a bitch."

Chad frowned, "That's pretty normal, I've been here for a day and I realize that."

Andy nuzzled into Chad. Sam slouched further into the couch, "Yeah but it's kinda my job to talk to him about shit he normally wouldn't."

Chad hummed, "Understandable, brothers are normally close. What feels different about this then, he must keep somethings from you?"

Sam nodded, taking a sip from the bottle, "He has some, yeah. But it's personal. Girlfriends and the like. Sometimes it's work related, but if it's something that would eat at him like, I don't know, a death, he wouldn't be waiting til like 3 weeks to say what's wrong."

Andy whimpered, "They're everywhere."

Chad murmured, "You're fine, you're with me and Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "This normal?"

Chad nodded, "He told me that he gets super paranoid and delusional when he smokes, it's why he barely does it alone. Sometimes drives him to want to end it."

Sam muttered, "Damn, so that's why your sober right now?"

Chad nodded, carding his hand through Andy's hair, "He trusts me. I'm not going to betray the trust of someone I just met."

Sam nodded, "That's why we're friends."

Chad wiped some sweat from Andy's forehead, "Mhm. So Dean's being an ass, and you're being overly sympathetic trying to get him to talk. I'd just say let him come and talk to you. He will."

Sam looked down the neck of his bottle, "How would you know? Aren't you an only child?"

He hummed, "Yeah, but you're basically a brother to me."

Sam stretched out, and placed his beer on the side table. "So far, it's two for two with people saying to just wait it out and he'll come to talk. Is it just a 'if you love her, let her go and if she loves you, she'll come back' metaphor or, are you serious?"

Andy breathed out a broken whimper. Chad reached down and pulled the smaller into his lap. Sam snickered, "Chad, you're fucking weird."

Chad frowned, wrapping his arms around Andy's waist, "Yeah, I know. You're the one worried about your brother becoming an alcoholic hermit crab."

Sam jabbed Chad in the side, "Shut up."

 

 

Dean opened the front door, grateful that Gabriel gave him a ride home. He noticed that Chad was watching tv, Andy asleep in his lap, something he'd have to ask about, and Sam was laying down next to him, idly reading on his phone.

Dean closed the door, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

Sam shrugged. Chad frowned, "I'm fine with anything. And I'm sure Andy doesn't care what he eats after this anyways."

Dean nodded, walking into the kitchen. He opened the pantry door, observing the things inside. "Want some sort of pasta?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, that'll work."

Dean looked between the alfredo and tomato sauce, "Red or white?"

Sam spoke up, "Red."

Dean opened the fridge, "Sam, did you eat the rest of the cottage cheese?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was planning on making those lasagna pockets," Dean said, pulling out the spices from the cupboard, "And I can't if we don't have cottage cheese and lasagna noodles, which we also are out of."

Sam sat up, groaning, "Want me to run to the store and pick some up then?"

Dean looked over the counter. Noting the missing noodles, cheese, and oregano. "Yeah, I'll write a list. Cause we're also almost out of milk and bread."

Sam stretched, and stood up, walking over to the table. He fished the keys from his pockets, placing them on the table, "I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'll head out."

Dean nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and marking down a list.

As soon as Sam was out of ear shot, Chad spoke up, "The hell are lasagna pockets?"

Dean chuckled, "I made them for a girlfriend's son a lot, it's just lasagna in a roll form."

Chad frowned, "Alright, how's work?"

Dean leaned against the counter, "Is this you trying to become friends with me? Cause it's a shit try."

Chad shook his head, "Nah, just small talk."

Dean pushed off the counter and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, "It's same old, same old. You go to work, you do work, eat, more work then come home. Rinse and repeat."

Chad reached for the remote, "Oh, what did you have for lunch?"

Dean froze, before grabbing the water jug from the fridge, "Burger."

Chad started to scroll through Netflix, "Oh? From where?"

"Why's it matter?" Dean asked, filling the glass with water.

Chad shrugged, "See what kind of burger you got? I don't see what's wrong with my inquiry."

Dean shook his head, "Nothing, Whataburger."

Chad whistled, "Nice."

Dean nodded.

Sam yelled from upstairs, "Are my boots downstairs?"

Dean looked by the couch before yelling back, "Yeah."

A pause, "Alright. Thanks."

Chad selected what seemed to be a boring, cliche, horror movie and unraveled himself from Andy.

Dean nodded towards Chad, "What's his problem?"

Chad mumbled something under his breath, before responding, "He smoked."

Dean sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out his phone, "Gotcha. Where you going?" Chad pointed at the downstairs bathroom. Dean nodded, shooting off a text to Jody.

 

 

Sam troved the aisles, already having oregano, cottage cheese and milk in basket. Sam pulled out his phone, walking towards the bread aisle. He dialed up Jess, forgetting for a second it's about 10 PM for her.

She picked up, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

Sam settled the phone against his ear, reaching for two loaves of white bread and three loaves of Italian, "Grocery shopping, how are you?"

Jess laughed, "I'm fine, is that all you wanted to call me for?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "'Course not, wanted to ask about Hades and Alexis."

Jess hummed over the line, "Alexis is fine, she's making me watch some beach horror movie. And Hades has just been chilling around, eating and lounging."

Sam made his way over to the pasta aisle, "That's good, Dean has a dog. Husky mix, names Echo. She's been sleeping and hanging around Dean's room all week though, she's not very trusting of new people."

Jess yawned, "Cute. Send me a picture when you get the chance."

Sam looked over the lasagna sheets, "I will, Chad's fine. I don't know if he's been talking to me."

"He has messaged me exactly once, saying his plane is leaving in 30 minutes. From like, last night. So, thanks for the update."  
Sam chuckled, tossing three boxes into the basket.

Jess spoke, "What's the grocery run for? Out of milk?"

Sam breathed out, walking towards the wines, "Dean wants to cook lasagna rolls. He was out of some stuff and just asked me to get it for him."

Jess yawned again, "What a great little brother you are. Speaking of Dean, is he talking to you, at least?"

Sam sighed, "No, and it's not looking like he will be anytime soon. Two out of two people said I should just leave it alone and he'll come talk."

Jess hummed, "Solid advice."

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing two bottle of red wine. "I think he invited Jody and her family over for dinner as well, so I'm just getting triple of everything."

Jess laughed, "Solid plan."

Sam sighed, "Plus the recipe he has makes six. And I know for a fact Chad can put away at least eight."

Jess laughed.

Sam chuckled, "Should I get soda in case he did invite them."

"How old?"

"Their kids are 14, I think 16, and 19."

"Yeah, get something not alcoholic." 

"I don't know kids, you have nieces."

Jess sighed, "Get coke and sprite. If they don't want it, they can get water."

Sam chuckled, "Good point."

"Are you getting liters or cans?"

Sam sighed, "Hold on." He placed the phone down and placed the box in his basket holding hand and shoved his phone in between his shoulder and ear, "I might have to call back once I'm in the car."

Jess snorted, "Alright loser, call me when you get out of Wal-Mart I guess."

Sam chuckled, "Will do." He hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket and grabbed the other box of coke before heading to checkout.

 

 

Jess yawned, "How much was it jolly green giant?"

Sam chuckled, "60 dollars and 69 cents."

Jess laughed, "Fucking nice."

 

 

When Sam had given Dean the items he had learned that yes, Jody and her family were invited over and that getting extra was the way to go.

Dean nodded at the soda, "I didn't tell you they were coming, are you just that smart or what?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Sure, or I just knew that you'd give them the chance to eat your food at anytime."

Dean gave him a distraught look, "Cause it's good."

Chad yawned, "Yeah, we'll see."

 

 

Claire knocked on the door, her other hand intertwined with Kaia's.

A man that Claire hadn't met before, opened the door. "Dean."

Dean's voice echoed back, "Yeah?"

The man turned to look behind him, "Girls, I assume you know them."

Kaia squeezed her girlfriend's hand, obviously distressed.

Claire smirked before kissing Kaia's cheek, "Your fine. A friend of Dean's."

Dean peered through the open door, "Oh hey, Claire, Kaia." He opened the door further allowing the duo in, "Sorry about Andy, he just woke up."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, Jody is coming. Donna's car broke down on her way home, so it'll be a bit."

Kaia was looking Dean in the eyes, trying to classify if he was friend or foe.

Claire pulled her closer, "I heard Sam was in town?"

As if on cue, Sam walked out of the kitchen, two cans of sprite in hand, as Dean closed the door behind the two. "The rumors were correct."

Claire laughed, "Nice to see you." Sam waved. Claire motioned to Sam, "Kaia, Sam. Sam, Kaia."

Sam smiled, "Hi."

She waved back at him, a murmured, "Hello."

Dean, at some point disappeared upstairs, came down the stairs, Echo following quietly. Claire tugged Kaia to their back porch, whispering in her ear.

Echo followed them, before the two closed the door.

Sam elbowed Dean, "Your pasta is going to burn."

Dean groaned before walking back into the kitchen.

Andy had gotten back into his spot on the bed, wedged between Chad and the arm rest and a couple pillows. He murmured, "So many people."

Sam fell to the opposite side of Chad, passing the duo a can each, "You'll be fine. They'll most likely talk at and about me anyway."

Chad froze, bringing his voice down low, "You think they'll bring up your dad?"

Sam shrugged, "Doubt it, their kids are here. Maybe after they go to play in the backyard with Echo, but who knows."

Andy pressed himself up against the arm rest, nursing the sprite can, "Can I just stay in your room Sam, just while they're here?"

Sam stretched, "You don't think you can handle four more people?"

Andy frowned. Chad looked between the two, "I can sit next to you if you'd like?"

Andy pulled his legs up under his chin, "I... guess?"

Sam looked over to the glass door to the backyard. Kaia and Claire were sitting, arm to arm, with each other, Echo laying down next to them. He frowned, not sure how long he could not talk to Dean.

 

 

Dean huffed a laugh as Sam, Jody, and Donna talked amongst each other. The five girls, Patience included, were eating quietly, talking to each other under breaths. And color Dean surprised, Andy was sat between Chad and Sam, Chad was basically playing footsies with him under the table.

Jody coughed, "I hope you don't mind if I bring the mood down, but when's the funeral?"

Sam paused mid-drink.

Dean looked down at his food, "Sam told John's family that there is one, and I personally don't want to go."

Donna nodded, grabbing some bread, "I getcha. You were close to him, closer than Sam and the likes. Probably sucks butt, but what can you do now?"

Sam felt eyes staring at him, dozens of eyes, as he purposefully avoided eye contact. His heart start to beat faster, and it was getting harder to control his breathing, the feeling of someone choking him grew. Sam felt his body go numb, pins and needles up his body. He felt absurdly hot, his shirt sticking to his body and his pants felt like weights keeping him stuck to the chair. He felt his windpipe closing in on itself, his chest felt like it was being compressed, and the feeling of bile building up in the bottom of his throat, burning a hole in his esophagus. His jaw slacking and numbing, the build up saliva, he knew he was going to, just didn't know when. 

Donna hummed, taking a sip of water, "John was one of the best fathers I knew upon moving here."

Jody nodded, agreeing with her wife, "Yeah, him and Mr. Pelinski, best dads I've met."

Sam let his head drop, his shoulders tense. Every word uttered reminding him not to.

Dean looked over at Sam, "I don't know, I think it's bias since you got to see the best facade he could manage."

Donna tilted her head, "Oh?"

Sam had one hand on his thigh, digging his nails into the soft flesh beneath the jeans he was wearing. His mouth felt dry, like he couldn't manage something as easy as drinking water.

Andy eyed up Sam, "Yeah, I wasn't a big fan of Winchester. I'm sorry to be insensitive but he was kinda a shitty dad."

Dean waved him off, "Its fine."

Hot, it was hot. He wanted to rip off every piece of skin on him, it itched and burned. Stabbing himself with a fork was slowly crawling itself to the top of the list of priorities despite not being able to move his hands. His stomach churned, almost as if it wanted him to ruin everything, ruin it all, everything that Dean had put effort into, ruin something because he was just being a child.

Dean reached under the table and grabbed at Sam's hand, trying to dislocate it from his leg, he managed to wedge his hand between thigh and Sam's hand. Sam curled his fingers around Dean's hand. Dean continued to talk, keeping Jody and Donna's eyes from his brother, "Yeah, he wouldn't deserve a father of the year award or anything, how about you guys? Balancing jobs out of state and everything."

Jody huffed a laugh, "Donna knows better than to take calls from outside our district."

Donna smiled, "Its not my fault it was an easy case."

Dean smirked as the two bantered, he leaned over and whispered, "Hey, Sam."

Sam's head felt locked in place, but he squeezed his hand in acknowledgement.

"You're fine, here with me, Sammy, safe with me. But if you need to, the upstairs is fine, nothing's there either." Sam's hand felt sweaty, hot, over Dean's.

Dean looked over at Donna seeing her smile at her wife, like they were about to kiss.

Claire made a choking noise, "Gross, mom."

Dean looked at Claire, who gave a knowing look back, before murmuring to his brother,

"Can you breathe with me?" Dean knew, once Sam started to breathe fast like that, he knew.

Sam mimicked his brother's breathing, following the way he breathed against his face. The hot air fanning over his face, lightly in an exhale.

Once his breathing was almost back to normal, Dean pulled back, hand still attached to Sam's, and continued his conversation with Jody.

Sam felt the familiar, gnawing feeling of guilt bubbling in him, it was like that uncle you know like the back of your hand, and he knew it was going to hinder his appetite. Once he was able to move his hands, he pushed the plate away, grabbing his drink and sipping it slowly.

Whether or not they noticed, Jody and Donna didn't mention it. They continued their happy chat with Dean like nothing happened.

Sam placed the drink down and reached up, wiping away tears he never realized fell. He kept quiet the rest of the meal.

 

 

Jody stood up from the table, helping Dean collect the plates. Donna smiled, "Well that was enjoyable. Thanks, Dean."

Dean nodded, placing the plates in the sink. "No problem, it felt like a pasta night, y'know?"

Donna smiled, tossing away what Sam didn't eat, "You betcha."

 

 

Dean waved at the family as they left, and closed the door.

Andy and Chad had gone out back with the dog and had been sitting on the porch for the past half and hour.

Dean turned to see Sam trying to disappear up the stairs. "Hey, hold on."

By the time Dean was up the stairs, Sam had closed and locked his door. Dean walked up to his brother's door, "Hey, Sam."

Silence.

Dean bit his lip, "Alright, yeah. I deserve that, I was being a dick earlier today."

More silence, "But?"

Dean leaned against the doorframe, "I'm sorry dude. I was wondering how you were, was that because of the subject of conversation or the place of the conversation?"

Sam's voice was still quiet, "I don't know Dean. I'm not sure if it was just because I didn't take my medicine either."

Dean frowned, "You didn't take your meds?"

"... No."

Dean sighed, "Can you open the door?"

"... Yeah." The door clicked and opened. Sam, despite being the taller, 6'4 brother, looked small, vulnerable and young.

Dean looked him in the eyes, "Why haven't you been taking you medicine?"

Sam shrugged, "Makes me drowsy and you know, nightmares."

Dean's frown deepened, "You're not sleeping either." The new information revealed the twitchiness of his brother, "How many hours?"

Sam shrugged again, "I've been getting enough."

Dean took a step towards his brother, "Which is?"

Sam looked away, not meeting his gaze, "3, maybe 4."

Dean sighed, "Take your meds, go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen." Sam opened his mouth to protest, getting Dean's finger in his face, "No if, and, or buts. Alright?"

Sam nodded, "Problem, I'm out of meds and haven't had time to get a new prescription."

Dean sighs, "You should have gone earlier, do you still have refills available?"

Sam pulls out his phone and hands it to Dean, "Its Hades. And yeah, I do."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Hades?"

Sam watched Dean type in his password, "Its my cat."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "When did you get a- nevermind, I'll call in a refill, you go take a shower and we'll talk about this cat later."

Sam chuckled lightly, "Alright, alright."

Dean moved out of Sam's way, and made his way down the stairs.

Sam let out a breath, "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasagna rolls btw, havent made em, but i so want to, they look amazing. And I totally did all the math to get an accurate receipt. I also figured out spacing! It shouldn't look weird now, key word shouldn't. Also, Andy and Chad arent end goal, like, they could be but it's basically just, they're those people who click and become friends easily.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I watched Hollywood Babylon again and I fell in love with PA Dean and then went from there. I'm hoping to make it longer than 15 chapters but who knows.  
> Love you, and remember to take a breather every once and a while!


End file.
